


Jazz/Sentinel Request

by Ratchet_the_whambulance



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Master/Pet, OOC, Sticky, request, valve, valveplug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 13:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3770134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratchet_the_whambulance/pseuds/Ratchet_the_whambulance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request for dom/sub Jazz/Sentinel post-season (idk if I did the whole dom/sub thing right, but here's something sticky!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jazz/Sentinel Request

The last couple of stellar-cycles had been stressful for Jazz. With all that had happened, especially the passing of his friend, he definitely needed a break. His behavior must have noticeable, his fields too uncontrolled, because the bots around him had started to notice, and that included Sentinel. At first, Jazz was almost certain that it had pained the other mech’s spark to show concern for anyone other than himself, yet here they were.

They were both stressed, and they both needed a way to release their pent up energy. Sentinel had approached Jazz outside of work one cycle and boldly declared that the two of them should frag. Jazz had at first been a bit put off by the whole thing, but Sentinel was persistent. Much nagging later, and Jazz had agreed, but on one condition: he was in control. For a moment he believed that the other mech would turn and run the other way, but Sentinel had agreed almost too enthusiastically.  
When the time finally rolled around, Jazz couldn't help but feel nervous. He could hardly remember the last time he’d done this, and he didn't want to mess this up, whatever this was. He quickly shook those thoughts from his helm when the door buzzed. He commed Sentinel in, taking in his waxed armor as he stepped into the dimmed lighting of Jazz’s hab-suite (the humans had called it “mood lighting”). The stereo was playing some gentle melody. He didn't think Sentinel would appreciate the low thrum of the human music he was fond of. 

Sentinel seemed to like it though, and he looked to be just as nervous. Jazz stepped over to the other mech, placing a casual servo on his shoulder-plates.

“Do you like it?” Jazz quickly swallowed his own nerves.

“Y-yes. It’s very… nice.” Sentinel relaxed into his touch, hesitantly bringing a servo up to rest over his own. “Shall we… er take this to the berth?” Jazz held out his other hand and smiled up at Sentinel.

“Are you sure?” a quick nod and a smirk appeared to be the only response he’d get, so he lead him to the back room where he kept his berth. Jazz placed his servos on Sentinel’s chest-plates and stood up to press their lip-plates firmly together. He may have been smaller than Sentinel, but he was still strong enough to take charge. He ran his glossa across the other’s lips, and when Sentinel opened his mouth, he eagerly pressed in. Jazz backed the taller mech up until his knees collided with the edge of the berth, knocking Sentinel over onto his back. Jazz pulled back, a lascivious smile on his face.

“On your hands and knees, pet.” Sentinel shivered at the commanding tone, but he did as he was told. He felt Jazz shift behind him before a hard slap came down on his aft. Sentinel stifled his yelp and buried his face into his arms, trying to hide how aroused he was by all of this.

“Open up or do I need to punish you?” Sentinel was tempted to refuse, just to see how far Jazz would go, but he needed this now. Perhaps another time. 

“Good pet.” Jazz rumbled when he heard the click of the other mech’s panel. He ran his hands over his pet’s back and thighs, very careful to avoid the dripping valve. “Now stay quiet unless I tell you to speak.” Sentinel shoved his knuckles between his teeth and nodded.   
Jazz hummed and let his hands slide up between the shaking thighs. He pressed his palm to the valve, spreading the lubricant around the puffed folds. Sentinel stifled a groan when Jazz pressed a finger in to rub at the rim. He could hear Jazz whispering praise as he slowly worked in the first finger, his thumb rubbing at the external node. A second joined the first soon after. 

Sentinel almost whined at the temporary discomfort, but it quickly ebbed away into pleasure as he adjusted. His face heated in embarrassment when he felt lubricant pulse out between the fingers jammed in his valve and down onto the berth. He hadn't been this turned on in ages. He had almost forgotten what it had been like to be this submissive, to let someone else take control. It was strange, but he trusted Jazz.

Jazz slid his fingers from Sentinel’s valve, lubricants flowing out behind them. He spread the lips to see the clenching walls. 

“Tell me pet, do you want my spike?” 

“Y-yes!” Sentinel pleaded, oral fluids dribbling down his chin. Jazz grinned down at the sight below him. His superior on his hands and knees, spread and wet and all for him. Jazz released his spike, rubbing it between the lips of Sentinel’s valve. He ground against the other mech without actually entering, the ridges of his spike pulling on the valve’s rim. He took one last moment to enjoy the feeling before slowly entering the other bot.

Sentinel shivered. Jazz was by far not the largest mech he had ever taken, but it was large enough that each of the spike’s ridges rubbed up against his inner nodes in such an exquisite way. He bit his glossa to prevent a yelp as Jazz’s hips slammed into his own. Jazz immediately set a brutal pace. Sentinel dug his fingers into the berth cover, pressing back against the spike driving into him.

Sentinel was already so aroused, he didn't know how long he could last, and by the feel of Jazz’s pulsing spike, neither would he. Jazz doubled over the taller mech, bracing his servos on the headboard to help add more force behind his thrusts. Sentinel shrieked as overload came crashing over him. Jazz thrust into the clenching heat until he too reached overload. 

He waited until the deafening roar of fans calmed before pulling out and rolling off to the side. He pulled a rag from his subspace to clean both himself and Sentinel. He tossed it into the waste reciprocal and lied down beside Sentinel. 

“Are you okay?” He asked, gently running a servo down Sentinel’s arm. Sentinel rolled over to bury his face in Jazz’s neck.

“‘M fine. Thank you, Jazz.” Sentinel’s voice was heavy and slurred as he began to drift into recharge. Jazz snuggled closer to the other mech. He suspected Sentinel was thanking him for more than just the fragging session, but he wouldn't pry. A lot had happened, and Sentinel would talk to him when he was ready. When they both were.


End file.
